The Deepest Scar Someone Could Ever Have
by Cyana Shan
Summary: Short story. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi during their time on Draboon while protecting the Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze.


Fog. Only fog. In the air like on the ground. _Everywhere_. How the lapis' miner... _anyone_ could make their way on this foggy planet that was Draboon? No one had the answer to this question. In the time of the Old Republic and even before that, Draboon was nothing near dangerous or lifeless landscape. It was a peaceful, glowing forest on every land. Not anymore. Miners _never_ land their ship in the dangerous, mining jungle or near the giant seas... You never knew what you would found and, seriously, you better not to if you wanted to live.

But.

When you were in hidding, or let's specify: hidding the New Mandalorian duchess from a part of her own people..., you hadn't really the choice. However, his much more developped senses scrutinizing their surroundings, the young, almost fully trained padawan still thought that it wasn't a good idea. Of course, the miners' support was something they needed if him and his master want to help the duchess be accepted by _everyone_ in the Mandalorian system. It had been difficult, though, since Draboon was the homeworld of the old clan Krei'ger, Mandalorian warrior clan, but they made it and now they were on their way back to their ship.

He sighed, sitting on the rocky ground. His master was gone for a while to get food and he hadn't returned yet. So he was protecting her alone... and it worried him. Yes, he was worried for his master, this planet was everything but safe but it wasn't what bothered him the most. No. In fact, it was _her_ presence that worried him the most... and he didn't like it one bit. He saw her sat next to him. They stayed like this in silence, watching the deep white fog in front of them moving very slowly. He didn't have to use the Force to tell that she, as well, was worried. Worried for the mission, worried for her people... But, strangely, not for her safety. He smiled softly, glancing slightly at her. Somehow, he admired her courage, her selfless heart.

"When do you think master Jinn will be back?" she finally asked, her bright blue eyes drifted from the foggly cloud to him.

"I don't know duchess. I can sense his presence through the Force but I hope he comes back... This place is dangerous, for him, for all of us."

Another silence, both of them wondering what will be the next move they will have to do _if_ master Qui-Gon didn't come back. Clearing his throat ankwardly. "Duchess what..." he began but she cut him off gently, looking directly at him.

"Satine."

He only nodded. Of course they had known each other's name when he and Qui-Gon arrived on Mandalore but being the gentleman he was, he just always call her by her title. Well its seemed that he had to change that now. "Duc- I mean Satine... What would you do when this mission will be over? I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Obi-Wan," Just the sound of his name escaping her lips knocked his in his chest... but it didn't hurt, though. With a sigh, she continued: "I will not give up on my people, I will rebuild what it's left of my world for it to be at peace after all of this years of 'Mandalorian civil war.'"

"On your own!? Bu-" The Force warned him of something. He stood up and, seeing him act so quickly, she did the same, looking around.

Suddenly, small explosions were heard and a swarm of venom-mite flew to them. Well, it wasn't an explosion after all but lot of buzzing. Without a second thought, the Duchess and the Jedi ran in the mining jungle, toward what Qui-Gon had said, was the direction to the ship. Still, the fog was so deep, they couldn't see more than one or two meters ahead and the venom-mites were getting closer. It was getting dark, the first stars made their way in the sky as they ran further and fuerther into the jungle. Master Jinn had warned him that travelling at night was a really bad and dangerous idea. In fact, predators were in chase at night and... let's just say that human flesh was extremely appreciated.

A sudden gasp echoed behind him, following by a sort of crash. He quickly looked over his shoulder... to see Satine on the ground, breathing hard and trying to stand up... before she fell again on her knees. Her ankle was most likely broken or twisted... With lightspeed reflexes, Obi-Wan bent down, picked her up in his arms and continued running and running and running...

Satine, who had firstly protested, let him carry her to safety... if it was even possible to find safety on this horrible planet. Resting her head on his shoulder -she wanted to give him as much view of their surrounding as possible since that he couldn't see the ground perfectly with her in his arms... Suddenly, she felt herself get thrown accidently on the ground, the padawan over her. Obi-Wan shook his head then looked up to see if the duchess was alright but what caught his eyes was a little cave not far from them, hiding behind tons of lifeless lianas. The young padawan helped her up and brought her in it, covering the entry with some half rotten liana: their disgusting and powerful smell will cover their's... at least for a moment.

When he was sure that the venom-mites had passed their way, he used the Force to cover them even more and sat next to Satine, his back on the wall. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Satine groaned in pain. Sitting up, the young padawan looked her all over to be sure that she hadn't been hurt when he -accidently- threw her on the ground when he fell. He noted no major injury but remarked that her shirt was scrathed on the back and a tin cut was open. Quickly, he grapped a part of his tunic fabric and made a large, casual bandage all around her waist. He was concentrated that he didn't notice her staring at him. However, a strange feeling rushed through him, controlling his moves, overhelming his being... He couldn't describe it. It was like some sort of electricity melted with goosebumps and other things he didn't understand... yet.

"Thank you" was all she said. He sat again, pondering what he sensed but when her soft blue eyes met his, the feeling grew stronger and stronger...

The ship landed on the platform, where the gards stood, waiting for their duchess. Once she was out, the guards surrounded her, their back toward her, facing their surrounding for any single sight of threat while she thanked the two Jedi for their help. Master and apprentice said goodbye to the duchess and walked toward their ship. But when he was about to close the ship' main door, Obi-Wan stopped, turning slightly toward the duchess. What he saw shocked him a little bit.

Tear.

A single tear, freeing itself from her eyes.

But, this apart, her body stayed neutral. Everything in her inspired grace, leadership and determination. She would be a great leader, he just knew it.

A sad smile crept on his face for the first and the last time as he closed the door gate. He walked toward his cabine, thinking of what he had felt in the cave so strange but peaceful and... powerful. If he was honest with himself, he knew that it was something he could handle, something he would know how to react to, something that the Jedi's instruction had provided him ways to not be bothering by it.

But, oh, he was wrong.

It was something that couldn't be, could _never_ be under control. It was something natural and no one can fight against nature, against the Force.

Of course he didn't know at this moment but they _both_ left the planet with a new scar. The deepest scar that someone could ever had...

The scar of an untold love.


End file.
